Forever yours
by Eagleh-sama
Summary: He's always been there for her. She wouldn't have it any other way. But can she rely on him no matter what? HollypawxBerrypaw, OneShot SongFic Disclaimer: I dun own warriors nor the song.


**This was requested by Cinderpelt's Heiress. I'll take any requests, so long as it isn't SquirrelAsh **

**-Eagleh**

* * *

"Good night," He had said.

"You to," She had purred, "Until the morning comes,"

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

"You seem tired today, Hollypaw," Berrypaw remarked, licking his cream-coloured fur casually as the sun rose calmly.

"Me?" Hollypaw twitched her ears, "Nah, I'm as perky as a mouse caught by Brambleclaw,"

Berrypaw chuckled, "Are you ready for training? Brambleclaw and Brackenfur are waiting for us,"

_I'm always ready to train with you_, Hollypaw thought to herself, but she didn't say anything. Instead she nodded and got to her feet and padded out of the den into a nice warm morning. No clouds in the sky. Perfect.

Berrypaw joined her after wolfing down a squirrel, "Come on," He meowed. His pelt faintly touched hers.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Hollypaw nodded and followed him to where Brackenfur and Brambleclaw were waiting. Her face lit up as Brackenfur told them to hunt together.

"Where should we hunt?" Berrypaw asked. Hollypaw seconded the question.

"You choose," Brackenfur mewed. Brambleclaw nodded, "Where do you think?"

Hollypaw turned to Berrypaw, "Maybe we could hunt near the WindClan border?"

Berrypaw purred, "Good thinking,"

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life.  
_

"Let's hurry, then!" Hollypaw purred, flicking Berrypaw lightly with her tail. She ran off towards the WindClan border. Berrypaw rolled his eyes, "She-cats,"

But nonetheless, the cream tom ran to catch up with her. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"Hollypaw..."

"I can smell it as well," Hollypaw nodded. The she-cat hesitantly took a step forwards in the direction of the smell. Berrypaw tensed, not sure of he should stop her or not. Deciding not to, he followed her through the bracken.

Hollypaw gasped, stopping. Before her lay the small body of an apprentice, his neck caught in a Twoleg trap. Berrypaw's eyes widened, and he stepped up beside Hollypaw.

It was Mousepaw. The small grey and white tom lay on his side, blood leaking out of his throat. Hollypaw turned and pressed herself against Berrypaw, stifling sobs.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

"Berrypaw..." Hollypaw meowed, her eyes closed as Mousepaw's blood pooled at her feet, "Berrypaw, I..."

"Ssh," The older apprentice mewed, "It's going to be allright, Hollypaw, he just wasn't watching where he was going...You'll be okay,"

"He's dead, though!" Hollypaw gasped. She turned and sprinted away, leaving a confused Berrypaw behind.

Trees, bushes, the ground, everything blended in as one as Hollypaw ran. Everything was a blur to her. It was ahrd just to not crash. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what to do. Firestar had almost been killed by a fox trap. And now, Mousepaw was... the grey and white tom was gone.

All of a sudden, the ground gave way beneath her. She fell, flailing, into a small pit. As she warily took a sniff, she realized hwere she was. She had fallen into an abandoned fox den, where the entrance had collapsed and all that was left was a pit.

"Berrypaw?" She called. There was no way out by herself.

"Coming!" He replied, from not to far off.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

"Are you alright?" Berrypaw called, padding towards her. Hollypaw could barely see him from the den, but she yowled in reply, "I'm fine. Help me up!"

"How?" The cream tom was puzzled.

"I'm lighter then you. I'll jump, and you can grab my scruff," Hollypaw called up.

Berrypaw twitched his whiskers in doubt, but shrugged, "Alright,"

Hollypaw leapt up, her paws scrabbling at the dirt that surronded her on all sides. She felt powerful jaws clamp onto her scruff, and kicked off the wall with her hind feet as she was pulled up.

"Hmm..." Berrypaw looked her over, shifting his weight from side to side.

"What? Berrypaw, what is it?" Hollypaw mewed worriedly. Was something wrong with her?

"No, not quite as perky as a mouse caught by Brambleclaw,"

"Hilarious,"

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._


End file.
